1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for the collection of solar energy and for the conversion of the collected energy into chemical fuel.
2. Description of Prior Art
An economic system for the collection of solar energy requires a collector with a large surface area. Assuming an efficiency of collection of about 10%, the collector must cost less than 10 pounds sterling per square meter at present day (1977) prices if it is to collect energy (other than low grade heat energy) at a price competitive with that provided by a modern power station. Furthermore, the energy should preferably be produced in storable form.
No such collecting system is known today which costs less than 10 pounds sterling per square meter. Photovoltaic cells cost at least ten times this price and do not enable the energy to be stored. Block plates through which water is circulated are more economic but provide only low grade heat and only give short term storage.